


Les Chevaliers sans Reine

by Ahelya



Series: Revanche et autres histoires [4]
Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Secret Relationship, Side Story, humor sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Les conséquences de la mort d'une Reine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a d'abord été publiée sur fanfiction.net entre 2009/2010 et fait partie des histoires annexes à Revanche.  
> C'est aussi la suite directe de l'OS "Statue de Pierre"

Ishta et Eksos avaient préféré quitter la chambre de Saëlle. Ils avaient cependant entendu la question qu'avait posée la Grande Reine à son Chevalier et ils avaient, bien sûr, entendu la réponse de Maek. Demain, il n'y aurait qu'un seul corps à porter au Mausolée. Maek vivrait. Un nouveau Chevalier sans Reine ferait partie du Clan. Le troisième... Restait à savoir combien de temps tiendrait le Chevalier de Saëlle. Depuis qu'Ishta et Eksos étaient arrivés dans ce Clan, ils avaient vu une dizaine de Chevalier sans Reine naître puis mourir dans les quelques dizaines d'années suivant la mort de leur maîtresse. Il fallait une profonde raison pour rester en ce monde après le décès de sa Reine. Un lieu... Une promesse... Ce qui était leur cas à tous les deux.

Ils connaissaient tous deux l'histoire de Saëlle et de sa sœur. C'était toujours un grand malheur lorsque deux Reines d'une même génération s'aimaient ainsi. Ils en avaient fait eux-même l'amère expérience. Leurs Reines avaient préféré une mort commune à une vie de solitude mais avant leur décès, elles leur avaient fait promettre de rester en vie afin de protéger leur race. D'ennemis, ils étaient devenus frères de sang au fil des ans.

Ishta et Eksos se rendaient maintenant chez Lydia. La mort de Saëlle allait obliger la Reine de Marius à concevoir et connaissant le tact de Mara, celle qui était appelée à devenir la prochaine Grande Reine, mieux valait annoncer la mort de Saëlle à Lydia eux-mêmes.

On entrait librement dans la demeure d'une Reine et cela même si cette dernière était absente. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment puisque les deux Chevaliers n'entendaient pas les voix silencieuses de Lydia et Marius. La maison n'était pas vide pour autant. Une Reine était présente, une Reine qui n'avait pas encore effectuer le voyage d'initiation. Miru ou Léna ? Telle était la question...

En silence, Ishta et Eksos s'approchèrent de la porte de l'une des chambres. Ils l'entrouvrirent sans faire le moindre bruit.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Ils quittèrent la maison sans se faire remarquer. De toute façon, la Reine et son serviteur qui se trouvaient dans cette chambre étaient bien trop occupés pour faire attention à eux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Eksos remarqua très vite le sourire d'Ishta.

« Ce que nous venons de voir t'amuse ? Demande le Chevalier aux yeux gris.

-Beaucoup, répondit son homologue aux yeux noirs.

-Tu penses qu'elle va...

-J'espère ! »

Eksos réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« C'est vrai qu'il pourrait faire un bon Chevalier. »

Les deux Chevaliers sans Reine se mirent à rire. Si jamais Miru transformait son gyfu, Mara allait entrer dans une colère noire ce qui serait hilarant.

Une vie sans sa Reine pouvait être si ennuyeuse... Rire aux dépend de la nouvelle Grande Reine les distrairait sans doute pendant un petit moment.

 

* * *

 


End file.
